Duets
Duets is the fourth episode of season two of Glee and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. It was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Eric Stoltz. It premiered on the FOX network on October 12, 2010. In the episode, New Directions member Mike Chang gets his first solo in the series. In its original broadcast, Duets was watched by 11.36 million American viewers. Puck was absent is this episode due to the fact that he was in juvie. Plot Glee club director Will Schuester sets a duet assignment, offering a meal at BreadstiX for the winning duo. He announces that club member Puck has been sent to juvenile detention for stealing his mother's car and driving it through a convenience store window, then driving away with an ATM in tow. He then introduces new member Sam Evans. Kurt suspects that Sam is gay, a certain clue being his dyed hair which Kurt can spot a mile away, and asks him to be his duet partner. Though Sam agrees, club co-captain Finn talks them out of partnering up, fearing that Sam will be subject to bullying for having a male partner. Kurt ignores him at first as he is still angry at Finn for his homophobic comments in Theatricality. After talking with his father, Burt, Kurt decides to break his partnership with Sam. Finn sings Don't Go Breakin' My Heart ''with his girlfriend Rachel, who suggests letting Sam win the competition to boost club morale, make him feel a winner which will ensure he stays in the group and thereby increase their chance of winning at Nationals. Cheerios, Santana and Brittany make out, but when Brittany suggests they sing Melissa Etheridge's ''Come to My Window together, Santana refuses and trivializes their relationship. Santana believes her best chance of winning is by partnering with Mercedes, and together they sing River Deep - Mountain High by Ike & Tina Turner. Attempting to make Santana jealous, Brittany pairs up with Artie, who rejects his ex-girlfriend Tina when she asks him to duet with her. Kurt sings Le Jazz Hot from Victor Victoria by himself, stating that when you're different and special, it sometimes means that you're on your own. His outstanding performance gains him a standing ovation from his peers. Tina and her new boyfriend Mike duet on Sing! ''from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088915/ "''A Chorus Line"]. Artie loses his virginity to Brittany, but is later informed by Santana that Brittany was using him for his voice, and dissolves their partnership. Brittany apologizes, in what is possibly her most genuine display of emotion, but Artie does not accept the apology and declines Brittany's invitation to Breadstix, so she sadly goes alone. When Sam has a slushie thrown in his face by bullies, Quinn helps him to clean up. Later, he asks her to be his partner and attempts to kiss her. Quinn, still haunted by her mistakes of the previous year is frightened to become involved with a guy and pulls away telling him they cannot sing together. Later she is connivingly persuaded back into the partnership by Rachel. Rachel and Finn, dressed as a school girl and a priest in an intentionally offensive move, perform With You I'm Born Again ''by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright, hoping to damage their own chance of winning the competition. Sam and Quinn sing ''Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. All of the club members vote for themselves, except Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, ensuring that they win the competition. Over dinner at Breadstix they form a friendship, and Quinn tells Sam that he should pay as that is the proper thing for a gentleman to do on what has become their first date. As the scene at Breadstix ends, Brittany is shown, by herself, nosing a meatball across a plate ala Lady and the Tramp. Noticing that Kurt is lonely, Rachel tells him how much the club members value him and asks him to duet with her for fun. The episode ends with them singing the famous Judy Garland/Barbra Streisand mash-up of Happy Days Are Here Again ''and ''Get Happy ''in front of the rest of New Directions. Trivia *Kevin says his favorite dance was Mike Chang's in Sing! *Naya and Amber said their favorite number they've done together is "River Deep - Mountain High" *Watched by 11.36 million viewers. *Santana tells Brittany she wasn't making out with her because she was in love with her, this will later be proven false. *When Mercedes votes, she spells Santana's name as "Satan" making reference to Santana's mean nature *Noah Puckerman is absent in this episode. *Artie tells Brittany that she never spoke but in "The Power of Madonna" is on the bottom two are talking and in "Bad Reputation", Brittany talks Artie. *This episode was feature in The Office "Viewing Party" and Kevin Mchale had small role as pizza boy in "Launch Party" where Michale kidnaps him. *The use of the term "scissoring" - a reference to a sexual position utilized by lesbian couples - marked a first in American network television, as well as the first time such a term had been used in a series with a wide family viewership. Its utterance garnered international media attention in publications such as the UK's Daily Mail. Featured Music *"'Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John ''and Kiki Dee''. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"River Deep - Mountain High" by Ike ''and Tina Turner''. Sung by Mercedes and Santana. *"Le Jazz Hot" from Victor/Victoria. Sung by Kurt. *"Sing!" from A Chorus Line. Sung by Mike and Tina. *"With You I'm Born Again" by Billy Preston ''and Syreeta Wright''. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"Lucky" by Jason Mraz ''and Colbie Caillat''. Sung by Sam and Quinn. *"Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'" by ''Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes